ONCE: Untold Stories
Once Upon A Time: Untold Stories is a 13-part fanfiction written by JonathanStuff. It follws the story of the 27 year-old Henry Mills, a character from the award-winning TV series Once Upon A Time. Description 27 year-old Henry Mills was brought back to Storybrooke by his cousin, Robin'''and '''Nancy Drew. They need to solve mysteries involving the revival of magic in Our World by an entity named Slenderman. Characters Main Characters * Henry Mills Henry is now 27 years old. He is maried to Violet. They moved to Boston because they wanted to start a new story. His mothers, Regina and Emma, went back to thr Enchanted Forest with Snow and David. * Robin Mills She is the daughter of Zelena to Robin Hood. Regina left her the duty of being the mayor of Storybrooke, which she agrees. She appointed Sherlock Holmes as the sheriff. She is currently dating with Thomas Jr., son of Cinderella and Thomas. * Nancy Drew She is from the Land of Untold Stories. She is a detective, and is currently living in Storybrooke. She wants answers about her mother's death, which led her to Storybrooke. * Violet Mills She is Henry's wife. They got married and went to Boston. But Henry was forced to go back and help Robin in Storybrooke when she got kidnapped by Slenderman. * The Slenderman He is seeking revenge on the Evil Queen after she killed his father on her birthday. Guest Characters * Giselle and Robert (Enchanted) * Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock Holmes) * Margaret Drew (Nancy Drew) * Cruella de Vil (101 Dalmatians) * King Arthur (The Sword in the Stone) * Peter Pan (Peter Pan) * Dorothy (The Wizard of Oz) * Ruby (Red Riding Hood) * Eponine (Les Miserables) * The Beldam (Coraline) * Coraline (Coraline) * Regina Mills * Snow White and David * Emma Swan * Rothbart Swan (Swan Lake) * Odette Swan (Swan Lake) * Odile Swan (Swan Lake) * Tamara / Princess Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) Chapters READ Welcome Back= Mill's Residence (The alarm clock rang towards Henry's ear while asleep. The clock shows 7:15 am.) VIOLET: Hey, hun. Wake up! (Henry opened his eyed and greeted his wife, Violet, with a kiss.) HENRY: You're up early. VIOLET: No, you're up late! HENRY: So, whats for breakfast? (They went to the dining room.) VIOLET: Bacon and eggs. HENRY: My favorite. (They kissed and sat down to eat. They were listening to the television.) NEWS ANCHOR: On the other news, have you ever remembered the video game "Five Nights at Freddy's"? Well, this childhood nightmare has been brought to life by some unknown groups. A pizzeria inspired by the said game was mysteriously built with the characters! A group of mascots murdered... (Violet turned the TV off.) VIOLET: Not a good morning news. HENRY: I used to play that game. VIOLET: I've never heard of that before. HENRY: Its a horror game.It gave me a heart attack, I remember. VIOLET: Okay, okay. HENRY: Wanna come with me? I'll be walking to work. VIOLET: You'll be late. Take the carriage... HENRY: Car. VIOLET: Right. HENRY: No! I'm walking and you'll be coming with me. (Violet smiled and drank her tea. After they prepared for Henry's work, they walked by a nearby park.It was a shortcut that Henry wants to try.) PARK, BOSTON HENRY: See? I still have an hour to walk with you. VIOLET: Not a bad idea after all. HENRY: I want to spend time with you everyday. VIOLET: Henry, we always spend time for each other everyday. HENRY: Yeah, but not in a park. Lets buy something to eat. Will you wait here? VIOLET: I'll be here. (Violet sat in a bench while Henry ran to the nearest food kiosk. Violet looked around the view and saw less people than before. Suddenly, someone whispered in the ear. She thought it was Henry.) VIOLET: Henry, I know it's... (She saw no one. She stood up and looked at the figure in the nearby trees. The figure looked like Henry, but she wasn't sure.) VIOLET: Henry, you'll never scare me, I do not... (Suddenly, the figure revealed its long pale hands and grabbed Violet in her arms. Violet screamed for help, but no one heard her.The figure became tall and its face was revealed by the little light that came from the street lamp. The creature was faceless. Violet screamed even more. Henry went back to the bench and heard Violet.) HENRY: Violet! CREATURE: H-h-hen-rryy. Your wif-f-fe is mine! (The tall creature disappeared. Henry ran to the nearby assistance desk and reported the incident.) PLICE STATION, BOSTON POLICE OFFICER: We'll keep in touch with you, Mr. Mills. We'll find your wife. HENRY: Thank you, officer. (Henry wanted to call Regina, his mother, but he remembered that she went back to the Enchanted Forest with Snow and David. He went back to their house and sat on the couch. When Henry is about to grab his storybook by the couch, the doorbell rang.) HENRY: W-who is it? VOICE: Henry Mills? (Henry opened the door and saw a woman in a green dress.) ROBIN: Remember me? HENRY: R-Robin? Is that really you? ROBIN: Of course. Anyway, you need to get back to Storybrooke. We need your help. HENRY: I'm sorry but I can't. ROBIN: Oh sure you can! Bring your wife with you, lets go! HENRY: I can't! She was taken. (Robin paused and looked at him.) ROBIN: Wha-h-who... took her? HENRY: I-I don't know, a tall man, pale. We were in the park... ROBIN: *gasps* Slenderman. No. HENRY: Wh-who? ROBIN: He's the one we want you to help get rid with. HENRY: Why? ROBIN: He has a plan of bringing dark magic to this land without magic. He's bringing every story created in this world to life; movies, books, video games, everything-but with dark magic.We need your help! HENRY: If he has my wife... I'll help you. ROBIN: I believe we can capture him and un-tell his story. Come on! (The hopped into Robin's olive convertible. They drove to Storybrooke. Henry remembered all the memories he had with this town, and why he wanted to start a new life in a new place with Violet.) ROBIN: Okay. Here we are. HENRY: Who are these people? (As soon as they went out of the car, Henry was greeted by people.) HENRY: Wh-who... NANCY DREW: *shook hands* Hello. I'm Nancy Drew. And this is Sherlock Holmes, the sheriff. And you've met Robin Mills, your cousin, I think. ROBIN: Henry... (Henry looked back at her.) ROBIN: ...Welcome back. WOODS (Violet gained conciousness and found herself in an unbreakable cage with a woman. She plans to escape, but the cage was unbreakable.) VIOLET: *gasps* Ma'am. Wh-who are you? GISELLE: I'm Giselle, from Andalasia. VIOLET: Wh-why are we here? Why are you here? GISELLE: *pointed at the shadowy figure outside the cage* Slenderman. (It was revealed that there were many cages, besides theirs. Slenderman went to the woods and disappeared.) |-|Enchanted= TBA |-|The Sleuth= TBA |-|Defying Gravity= TBA |-|Underworld= TBA |-|A New Sympathy= TBA |-|Lovely Ladies= TBA |-|Buttons for Eyes= TBA |-|The Slenderman= TBA |-|Home= TBA |-|Descendants= TBA |-|Almost There= TBA |-|Land Without Magic= TBA Poll What do you think of the first chapter: "Welcome Back"? It was great! Good story! Needs improvement, but its okay!